The One You Call Percy Book 1
by KittySallySwan
Summary: After saving countless lives and winning not one but 2 wars for them, the gods declare him a traitor. All save a few. Now after finding out his true parentage, he decides to redo his life not as a son of Poseidon, but as a son of Chaos save a few Details. Will he be able to save the lives that were lost? Perlia! First fan fiction please be nice T for language
1. Chapter 1

I take in a breath of the ocean air. It felt good now that I no longer had to worry about monsters hunting me down every week. We defeated Gae and as it turned out, Leo wasn't dead! Life was at its best. Strangely enough though, there floating on their back was a boy who looked like he was my age and might be a demigod. I willed the water to pull the boy to me and found that something had scratched him. Before I could take him to the infirmary, the water splashed on to the scratch and healed him. I knew at once he was a child of Poseidon.

I rushed him to Will who immediately took him and helped him recover. Once I knew he was being taken care of and was going to be okay I went to Chiron and told him of my suspicions. He was perplexed at first but soon got over it, telling me he could have been the son of a minor sea god. At dinner, however, my suspicions were proved correct as a large trident shined over his head.

All of a sudden, he was no longer another camper, he was Pere **(pronounced PEE- air)**

Waterson famed son of Poseidon. After he found out about his heritage the first thing he did was challenge me to a sword fight. He was surprisingly good and almost beat me. Almost. Then he framed me for several things I didn't do! Including destroying Katie's flowers, tampering with the Stolls pranking supplies, and bullying him and a few little kids! I felt as if I didn't belong here anymore. Then it happened.

I was walking along the battle arena looking for Annabeth. I had just finished a very special project of mine. As I am walking along everyone is giving me dirty looks. I sigh. It had become quite common after Pere came. Pere had completely ruined my life. Then I heard wolf whistling and cheering coming from the beach. I shoved through the crowd and saw there, in the middle of the beach Pere and Annabeth were kissing. On the lips. Passionately. I looked at her in disgust. After what seemed like forever they broke apart for air. Only then did Annabeth notice me. "P-Percy it's not what it looks like!" she stammered. That was the last straw. "Here bitch" I roughly threw a box at her feet. It was a puzzle box. Similar to a Rubix cube, except when you complete it, the box would open then reveal a ring. The ring had said, "Lovers Forever".

After that, I ran. I didn't even go by sea because a week after Pere had come Chiron had called Poseidon, as Pere was the same age as me and that would have meant Poseidon had broken the oath twice. While they were talking, they didn't notice I was by the door and accidentally overheard.

**Italic means we are having a flashback**

"_You know I never really liked Perseus" Poseidon exclaimed. "I only wanted MY son to be the one of the prophecies. In truth, Pere is my favorite son. I mean COME ON. He is waaaaaaaaaaaay better at sword fighting than Percy is. He only lost because he thought a tadpole was in danger. I honestly can't believe Percy was the one the prophecies spoke of"_

******Flashback ends******

I was heartbroken. And the pain didn't stop there. Soon after I left, the gods summoned me to Olympus. They claimed I had betrayed them and was giving information to Gae during the war. The only ones who supported me were Hestia and Hades. I couldn't even go back to my mother because they had wiped all the memories of me from her brain. So I decided to end my life. As soon as I left Olympus to decide "What I was going to wear for my trial" (don't ask. Aphrodite and Apollo thought my attire was "Disgusting" .) I decided to do it. Right before I could, however, a brilliant white light blinded me and I was greeted by a teary-eyed man. His skin was a brilliant black. His hair was pulled back and was made up of colors I didn't even know existed.

"Son," he said, tears falling down his cheeks. He then proceeded to hug me. The affection I was feeling from him was strange. It was like with my mother (before she was brainwashed) except Poseidon was my father. So why was this man calling me son?

"Um, who are you?", I asked confused.

"Of course. I was just so excited I forgot you wouldn't remember me." the strange man said sheepishly.

"Well, Perseus Jackson I am Chaos, creator of all.". "Chaos" paused. "But I am also your father"


	2. Chapter 2

What. The. Hades. This random stranger comes outta nowhere claiming he's not only _the _Chaos but also my FATHER. I was in utter shock.

"B-but how? Isn't Poseidon my father? How is this possible?" I asked, questions streaming out of my mouth.

" Well, you see exactly 341,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Chaos years ago you and your brother Tartarus had gone to planet 45b1 to kill the evil tyrant that ruled the planet. Tartarus was still learning how to control his powers and accidentally turned himself into a fiery ball of pure rage, after hearing the tyrant make fun of Gae, who was your youngest sibling at the time. His anger completely demolished the planet and would have destroyed many more had you not used your power and absorbed it all. Unfortunately, you killed yourself in the process and had to be sent to the void so that you would rebirth. You were reborn a son of Poseidon though you aren't his real son" Chaos said, all in one breath.

"In short," I said slowly, to make sure I understood everything "Tartarus, MY BROTHER, got so angry he destroyed a planet but to stop him from destroying himself I took his anger away killing myself in the process."

"Well, when you say it like that it seems so much more simple." Chaos replied with some more thought.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked skeptically.

"Like this," he said with a creepy smile.

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden all I felt was horrible pain. Being Chaos it probably lasted 1 minute but it felt like a year.

"Yeesh, dad a little warning next time," I said annoyed he hadn't at least told me how painful it was going to be.

"Sorry Max - I mean Percy." he stammered

"So, now what do you remember?" Chaos asked in an eager tone.

"So far all I remember is that my name is Damien Maximus, I am the heir to the primordial council after whenever you choose to retire and that I prefer to be called Max so no need to call me" I paused despising the name those traitors at Camp Half-Hell had called me "Percy".

"I cant believe those traitors did all those things to me." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh and Max before you think that only Hades and Hestia were on your side all the gods except for Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon were forced to vote to kill you. Even though Zeus can't make any immortal fade, he made them believe he could. The only reason Hades and Hestia voted for you to live was that they weren't "official" members of the Olympian council so Zeus had no power over them. Apollo only said your attire was disgusting so I could come to meet you here even though he knew you wouldn't be able to find any clothes". Chaos said quickly.

Now I was furious. That arrogant jerk was throwing his name around and making up lies just to get attention.

"Um, Max" Chaos said pointing to my ears.

REAL SMOKE WAS COMING OUT OF MY EARS.

"WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO!" I screamed Chaos.

"Just calm down and don't think about whatever made you angry" he instructed.

I did as he told and soon there was no more smoke.

"Now Max I want to give you a gift." Chaos said once he was sure I had calmed down.

"Close your eyes" he said.

I closed my eyes and a warm feeling spread through my back. Imagine having a knot in your back your entire life and not noticing it was there until it came undone. That was how I felt.

I opened my eyes to see 2 wings 3 times the size of my arm.

"Now we can return you home" Chaos beamed.

He clapped his hand s a summoned a glowing purple portal. On the other side was a place I remembered immediately. It was planet 1A. Otherwise known as Home World. **(Steven Universe Anyone?)**. This planet was where all the primordials live without disrupting the universe as a whole.

As soon as I walked into the COLOSSAL castle I was thrown to the floor by a woman who looked like all the most relaxing things that must have been in the universe. But something was off. It looked like she had been very stressed for a long time

"Max! Oh, how I have missed you so. Where were you? Were your other parents nice to you? Did they feed you all right?" the woman was rambling.

"Umm, Peace, Max might not know who you are. I just gave him his memories back." Chaos stammered.

The woman, who must have been Peace, glared at him.

"Why didn't you call Mnemosyne? She could have given him all his memories in 5 minutes. I know you wanted Max to see you first but that's no excuse not to call someone who can do it much more efficiently." Peace replied no longer in a worried manner.

"UGH. Fine." Chaos replied, snapping his fingers once more.

"How is the search for Dam-" Mnemosyne stopped once she saw me.

"MAX!" she yelled.

She then proceeded to bear hug me until I turned blue.

"So you want to get all your memories back Max?" she said after she was sure I could still breath.

"Well, yeah," I replied still catching my breath.

"Great! Now just sit in front of me and we'll begin," she instructed.

I did as she told me and she then started saying a weird incantation. After 20 minutes of hearing lots of gibberish, I started to feel pain. So. Much. Pain. I started screaming in agony.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I yelled, begging them to stop the pain.

"THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T CALL MNEMOSYNE! SHE CAUSES THE PROCESS TO BE MUCH MORE PAINFUL FOR 5 MINUTES! I MAKE IT PAINFUL BUT BEARABLE FOR 1 MINUTE!" Screamed my father at Peace.

Tears were forming in her eyes. Peace definitely seemed to be regretting her decision. Mnemosyne, on the other hand, was sweating. I realized that in my previous life I had probably lived longer than her, so it would mean many more memories that she would have to restore.

Soon the pain became much worse. Mnemosyne looked like she was about to pass out.

"MAX!" screamed Peace.

Then everything went black.

**Sorry it took so long. I had a serious writers block. I still can't believe how many people read my story. Thank you so much and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom. Dad." I said groggily.

"D-Damien! You're awake! Chaos wake up!" screamed Peace.

"W-wha SON!" Chaos sprung up in surprise.

"A-are you okay" Peace asked nervously, as though she was afraid of my reaction.

"I'm fine mom. How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Well Max, you have been out for" Peace looked around the room nervously "2 weeks"

"2 WEEKS?! B-but how? You said it would only be 5 minutes!" I stammered out.

"I didn't realize that you have lived so much longer then Mnemosyne. We were lucky to have Ophion visiting that day. He healed Mnemosyne but it took awhile for him to heal you" She explained.

" I'm so sorry Max. I didn't realize" sobbed Peace.

"It's okay mother. All that matters is that I am better now." I assured her.

**Time skip 4 months**

I smiled as I thought of everything that happened during the last few months. I was still slightly upset that I was sent to the void because of Tartarus, but not in the way you think. See if I had never been sent to the void then all the events that happened when I was sent would go on, except those filthy traitors would have died without me to save their sorry behinds.

Though now I realized that I can make their deaths 20000 times more painful. Which I almost did.

_**Flash Back**_

_Annabeth was with Pere when a sudden feeling in her stomach erose. Almost the whole camp except for Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin, Katie, Clarrisa, Nico, Thalia, and the younger kids, were in tremendous pain. Annabeth having the worst out of all of them. Thalia was in the infirmary after (surprisingly) beating up Annabeth for cheating on Percy. All those who never betrayed Percy fell into a deep sleep. When they awoke they found almost the whole camp ,except them, crying in pain. During dinner all those in pain sacrificed their entire meals to Apollo. _

_Apollo noticed the same thing happening to Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, and Athena. He realized that this was probably revenge from Percy. He knew at once that Percy had met Chaos, so to teach them a lesson he lied saying "I have no idea how to heal this". After at least a week of the pain, many were begging their godly parents to help._

_Apollo enjoyed seeing them all in pain. He had told his kids what had happened to Percy, and they all believed him. Hermes did the same and so did the others, though only their full cabins believed them. (Katie believed her mother. She knew Percy would never touch her flowers.)_

_Soon, just as Zeus abused his title once before, he abused it again by forcing Apollo to give up a large amount of his immortality to cure them if he didn't find another way._

_Apollo messaged Chaos using a secret ritual. He refused to cure anyone unless he had Max (Or in this case Percy's) approval. Max didn't care until Apollo told him what Zeus would do to him if he didn't. So Max told him to let everyone wash in a fountain called, θεραπευτικό νερό._

_Finally after they all washed in the special fountain they were no longer in pain. _

_All except for Annabeth who could never say Percy's name without a week of that horrible pain._

_**Flash Back ends**_

I smiled at the memory.

"Um Max" Chaos said to me, breaking me out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry father just thinking." I apologised.

"Well, as you know, all of the primordials have spouses correct?" asked Chaos.

"Yes?" said I, unsure of where Chaos was going with this.

"Well that means you too must have a partner, who will always be loyal." Chaos seemed very uncomfortable.

"Then why did I not have one before?" I asked confused.

"Well, you did but she proved unfaithful" Chaos was sweating now.

"Who was she father and what did she do to be removed from her status?" I asked perplexed.

"It was" Chaos shifted in his throne "A daughter of Uranus named Aphrodite. It was because of her that you were sent to the void to begin with. Normally Tartarus's rage would not spin that much out of control, being one of the youngest primordials, but she tampered with his emotions, to make his rage much stronger and powerful. As punishment she was no longer your spouse or a primordial. She was then sent to Earth as Gae was the only one who could make sure she couldn't trick someone into giving her back her powers. We also sent Tartarus, Nyx, and her children to help. She still had a few of her powers but not nearly as much as when she was a primordial, so we turned her into a god."

The smile on my face from earlier was frozen to my face. No wonder Aphrodite had turned my love life into hell. In her sick, twisted mind, she thought she was being punished _because_ of me, so for her "revenge" she thought ruining the life I had with Annabeth would be perfect.

"Are there any rules?" I asked.

"You must truly love your spouse, she must agree, and the spouse in question must have her heart checked by me to make sure she is 100% loyal" he replied

"I think I have to sleep on this" I answered nervously.

I quickly left the throne room, but I had no intention to sleep. I already knew my answer. A woman who I never would have imagined to be so loyal. I already knew she had feelings for me. She was the only thing I could think about anymore. As I was quickly walking out I muttered something I never would have thought to have said.

"I love you, Thalia Grace"


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Bloated Birthday Thalia! I decided to upload a chapter to celebrate it. it is supposed to the moment Thalia captures Percy's heart. Apologies for not uploading in a while. I wasn't planning on continuing this fanfic but 16 favorites and 22 follows I decided what the heck! Here it is. Thanks again. P.S My brothers Birthday is one day after Thalia's. I'm so jealous.**

I glanced at Thalia. I had started to have this weird feeling in my chest whenever I thought about her (which was all the time). I had only felt this feeling once before. With _her. _After Annabeth had cheated on me, she had stayed by my side. As I was watching her talking to the other hunters she laughed about something they told her. Her laugh was like a thousand angels coming from the sky.

Then I saw HIM walking up to her and Annabeth and I made eye contact. She smirked and walked up to me.

"Let's see if she's really loyal to you" she smirked.

Then Pere cleared his throat and loudly exclaimed something that almost shattered me.

"Thalia, I love you more than words can describe. I would hold up the sky for you and, if I could, destroy every monster in Tartarus if it meant I could be with you. Please, will you be mine?" Pere said, getting on one knee and holding out a ring that looked like it was made in gold.

Jason and Piper cheered. Some people were wolf whistling, while others glared at me menacingly. As though daring me to ruin this "perfect" moment.

My heart cracked. Surely, she wouldn't right? I mean she's a hunter of Artemis. It was against her vows!

Then a loud deafening *SMACK* was heard.

"You're sick if you think I'm going to break my vow for YOU of all people. Considering that as it turns out you CAN hold up the sky and go to Tartarus, yet STILL be cheated on by someone. No thanks." Thalia said with an angry look on her face.

"Girls, you know what to do" she pointed at the other hunters of Artemis.

People realized what was going on and rushed to help. Jason came from behind and punched me in the head.

"YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I WAS EVER FRIENDS WITH A D*CK LIKE YOU!"

Then everything went black.


End file.
